


Orgueil supplémentaire

by Nelja



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Cruelty, Dark, F/F, Subtext, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une vision plus malsaine encore de la relation entre Cendrillon et sa belle-mère. Le rating est là pour de la cruauté et quelques allusions sexuelles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgueil supplémentaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyCitizen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LazyCitizen).



> Cendrillon et sa belle-famille sont dans le domaine public, et je me trompe peut-être, mais il me semble que le nom "Lady Tremaine" pour la belle-mère vient de la version Disney. Ce n'est pas spécialement basé dessus, mais c'était ce que demandait le prompt.
> 
> Fic écrite lors d'un échange, pour Lazy Citizen, sur me thème "Cendrillon et Lady Tremaine - relation de domination (Cendrillon la dominée, bien sûr) à la limite du pervers." Comme demandé dans le prompt, c'est un peu malsain sur les bords... ne lisez pas si vous trouvez l'idée choquante.

Lady Tremaine rentre toujours dans sa propre maison comme un nuage de tempête.

"Va ranger mon manteau !" aboie-t-elle à Cendrillon, quand la jeune fille le fait glisser de ses épaules. "Et n'oublie pas mes gants, stupide fille." Elle n'est pas loin de les lui jeter à la figure. Entre deux hommes, ce serait une provocation en duel, mais Cendrillon est trop avisée pour réagir violemment.

"Quel besoin avais-tu d'être si lente ? Tire mes bottes." Elle semble réfléchir "Non, nettoie-les et cire-les d'abord. Je veux regarder, pour être sûre que ce soit bien fait."

Diligemment, Cendrillon va chercher le cirage, s'agenouille devant le luxueux fauteuil dans lequel s'est installée sa belle-mère, gratte avec soin les traces de boue sans abîmer le cuir, imprègne le chiffon de cirage, ni trop, ni trop peu.

Les filles de Lady Tremaine se réjouissent entièrement de la promptitude de Cendrillon à les servir, de son efficacité, se moquent d'elle en lui disant qu'elle était probablement faite pour cela. Mais elle, elle ne voit cette obéissance de surface que comme de la révolte intérieure, cette humilité que comme un orgueil supplémentaire, et Cendrillon le sait tout comme elle.

Ses filles sont peut-être trop stupides pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, ou trop superficielles pour en être affligées, mais Lady Tremaine sait bien que cette rébellion intérieure est le plus important, le point qui compte vraiment. Cendrillon accomplit toutes les tâches les plus viles à la perfection, malgré sa haute naissance, comme si elle les mettait au défi de faire aussi bien. Elle n'a jamais un mot de révolte, jamais de larmes dans les yeux, montrant avec fierté qu'elle les surpasse en volonté tout autant qu'en beauté et en intelligence.

Bien sûr, Cendrillon pleure quand elle est seule, et Lady Tremaine se réjouit de ses yeux battus qu'elle ne peut camoufler derrière du maquillage. Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant. Tant qu'elle ne la verra pas se briser devant elle, par sa faute, tant qu'elle ne s'appuiera pas sur des protestations pour être plus cruelle encore, elle aura l'impression de perdre.

Cela devrait être humiliant pour Cendrillon d'être ainsi agenouillée devant elle, en train de salir ses vêtements à la boue de ses pieds. Mais ça ne l'est pas tant qu'elle garde sur son visage cette ombre d'indifférence muette dissimulée par ses cheveux tombants.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas douée, ma pauvre fille." lance Lady Tremaine. Ce mensonge ne la satisfait pas.

Elle se saisit d'une des mèches blondes de sa belle-fille, pour lui faire lever les yeux peut-être, pour mieux voir son visage et y détecter une trace de perte de contrôle.

"Tu as de jolis cheveux." dit-elle nonchalamment. "Ca ne me plait pas. Ca ne convient pas à une servante."

Il lui semble un instant que sa belle-fille a frémi, et même si ce n'est peut-être qu'une contraction des muscles pour ne pas crier si elle tirait cruellement ces mèches éparpillées, c'est peut-être aussi un début de victoire.

"Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu protestes ? He, toi tu as bien le droit de toucher nos cheveux, et tu ne te prives pas de les tirer, quand tu nous coiffes le matin !" C'est un mensonge encore, mais beaucoup plus satisfaisant cette fois. "C'est moi qui devrais être dégoûtée de te toucher ! Encore que..." elle fait glisser les cheveux de miel entre ses doigts, les tire un peu. Cendrillon n'a pas un cri, mais ce n'est pas surprenant.

"Non, de jolis cheveux, presque propres. Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal de pouvoir te toucher sans se salir. Regarde ce corset et ce jupon sales, c'est tout juste si on ose te faire laver notre linge et notre vaisselle. Et comme on ne veut pas salir ses gants, on ne peut même pas te battre, même quand tu le mérites."

Elle plisse les yeux méchamment. "Peut-être devrais-tu te déshabiller parfois. Tu serais finalement plus présentable." Elle continue à jouer avec la mèche de cheveux, comme avec un petit animal.

Cendrillon ne répond pas. Elle continue de cirer les bottes, les yeux baissés. Aurait-elle eu le moindre mouvement de révolte, le moindre cri, Lady Tremaine aurait mis sa menace à exécution sans attendre. Mais là, elle n'est pas sûre que ce sera suffisant, pas sûre que l'humiliation suffirait à compenser la colère que lui inspire la beauté insolente de sa belle-fille quand elle n'est pas dissimulée sous des haillons, contrastant tant avec sa peau qui vieillit, ses formes qui deviennent anguleuses, et même avec la jeunesse fade de ses filles. Elle n'est pas sûre que Cendrillon, dans tout le mépris qu'elle a pour leurs brimades, ne parviendrait pas à tirer orgueil même de cela.

"Eh bien, tu as fini ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Je suis sûre que tu as du travail ailleurs." Un coup de pieds adroit la fait se relever, ajoutant une tache de cirage à ce haillon qui sert à Cendrillon de veste. Un geste brusque qui est presque un coup de griffes emmêle la mèche volée avec le reste de ses cheveux.

Sur le moment, ce n'est pas une victoire. Mais Lady Tremaine s'enivre d'une douce bouffée de supériorité quand, les jours qui suivent, elle voit sa belle-fille mettre volontairement de la cendre dans sa blonde chevelure.


End file.
